


Imaginary Imperfections

by AllannaStone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Annie is the result of a one night fling between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, and this is her story.





	1. Counterfeit Composure

            “… Will is a teenager on drugs for the first time, Dan will be a disgruntled employee who found a photocopied picture of a butt in her printer tray and Tom will be a cop rounding up the elusive Bald Head Gang, whenever you’re ready.”

 

I smiled as I settled myself onto the stool, folding my hands over my knee as I quickly came up with a character. The newscast music played as I wriggled my shoulders, getting ready.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the eleven o’ clock news- I am your host, Sharon **_OHHONEY_**!” I paused after screaming, waiting for the audience to settle back down again. “Today’s story: people who believe in reincarnation are most likely to not wear seatbelts!” Once more, laughter met my ears as I turned to Will, who was slouching next to me with a goofy scowl on his face. “And now let’s check in with my co-anchor, Mr. Muffins!”

 

“I like muffins!” he said in an impossibly high pitched voice, getting an even bigger laugh. “Strawberry muffins, blueberry muffins, **_CHOCOLATE_** **_MUFFINS_**!” He started bouncing up and down in his seat, nearly falling over at one point.

 

“We’ll be back with how a drag queen dressed as Queen Elsa made it snow in San Diego- let’s check in with sports!” I quickly diverted everyone’s attention over to where Dan was looking rather disgruntled.

 

“Yes- well I went to go copy something for the boss- and **_WHAT IS THIS_**?” he shrieked dramatically, pantomiming holding up a photocopy of a butt. “How repulsing is this- you!” He stormed over to the front row of the audience, where he told my dad to stand and bend over. Dad did so, laughing as Dan compared his but to the photocopy in his hands. “No, you sit down- you! Up!” I forced my poker face into place as he next got my boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff, who did so, his ears bright pink. “No, your butt’s too flat!” His next victim was none other than Steve Rogers, whose face and necks were an impossibly bright red.

 

“No- wait a minute…!” Dan very angrily stormed over to the host of the show, Barry, where he “unfolded” the photocopy as he got Barry up and compared his (rather generous) butt.

 

“Let’s check in with weather! Trixie?” I turned to Tom, a beefy guy who looked like he would pop your head off your shoulders just for doing a double take at him.

 

Tom looked around, all shifty eyed as he acted as though he had drawn a gun from his holster and was now on patrol as he rounded up bald guys from the audience and had them all kneel on the stage with their hands interlocked behind their heads as he yelled at them about trying to escape from him.

 

The audience was eating it up as the show ended. I placed the stool back offstage before bouncing back out to greet my family- dad Clint Barton, mom Natasha Romanoff, adopted uncles Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki, future sister- in- law Wanda Maximoff and boyfriend Pietro Maximoff.

 

Pietro was crying tears of laughter as he grabbed a hold of me and spun me around a few times.

 

“You’re so clever!” he laughed after setting me back down and kissing my forehead. “I had no idea there were so many uses for giant wheels!”

 

“Improvisation work is so much fun!” I told him, pulling him down to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“That was quite amusing, Lady Annie!” Thor boomed, a giant smile nearly splitting his face in half.

 

“Indeed,” agreed Loki, lurking in his adopted brother’s shadow with a faint smile on his thin lips.

 

“I’m just so happy that I was able to drag you all out tonight!” I told them, seeing dad fidget nervously as we all left the theater to go grab a late dinner. “Next Friday, there will be some new faces, and I can’t wait to work alongside them!”

 

Pietro wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we all walked down the quickly darkening streets of New York, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into my bare skin as I leaned into his warm, protective embrace. I sighed happily, perfectly content with everyone I loved surrounding me.

 

When we were all settled in a family owned and operated restaurant, dad finally spoke up, his voice nervous.

 

“Annie, you know I love you, don’t you?” he asked me after we’d all given our order to the mousy waitress.

 

“You never let me forget it, dad!” I told him with a lazy grin as I leaned back into my seat.

 

“Well, I started dating again,” he told me carefully, sighing with relief at the expression on my face.

 

“It’s about time you started dating mom again!” I cheered, missing the look on mom’s and dad’s faces.

 

“Annie, I’m not dating Natasha,” he informed me, making my happy mood go south.

 

“Then who…?” I started to ask just as a brunette woman joined us all, kissing dad’s cheek.

 

“Annie, this is Laura,” dad introduced us awkwardly.


	2. In My Field of Paper Flowers

Annie ignored Laura for the night, only focusing on her food and chatting with everyone else.

 

“That show was so funny!” Laura said, trying to engage with an uninterested Annie over desert. “How do you come up with stuff like _that_?” She snapped her fingers for further emphasis.

 

Annie shrugged, nibbling at the spoonful of the brownie earthquake that she was sharing with Pietro.

 

“I really like that one guy- Will, is that his name?” Laura continued to say, not getting Annie’s subtle _I don’t want to talk to you_ body posture. “He’s hilarious!”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Natasha jumped in, seeing how irritated her daughter was getting with her father’s bubbly girlfriend. “Pietro, why don’t you and Annie start heading back? I’ll cover you for tonight.”

 

Pietro nodded, knowing when his girlfriend’s infamous temper was close to exploding, and practically picked her up and sped off with her outside.

 

“She seems friendly enough,” Pietro commented as he fell into step with his girlfriend’s shorter strides, getting a sarcastic snort from her in response.

 

“Yeah, but she’s not mom,” Annie grumbled agitatedly as she slipped her hand into the crook of Pietro’s arm. “What’s wrong with mom where dad doesn’t want to date her?”

 

“I don’t know, but that’s a question you’d have to ask him,” her boyfriend diplomatically answered, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

 

Annie snorted again, this time louder, clearly not amused with his choice in words. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sound of her cell phone going off.

 

“Barton Jr.” It was now Pietro’s turn to snort at his girlfriend’s greeting to whoever had called her up. He squished his head in closer so that he could listen in better.

 

“Annie, where’s your father? I’ve been trying ot get ahold of him for twenty minutes now.” Director Nick Fury did not sound amused. Not one bit.

 

“He’s at the Pizza Pub, sucking his girlfriend’s face off,” she grumbled, not hidng her distaste for the woman. Pietro bumped her shoulder with his, making her glare daggers into him.

 

“I have a mission for you, the Maximoff twins and your father,” Fury said.

 

“Come on.” Pietro stooped down a bit and Annie got onto his back after wrapping up the phone call. The next thing she knew, she was inside her bedroom at the compound.

 

“Get dressed, I’ll be back soon,” he ordered her, placing one hand on the back of her next, his other going to the small of her back, and kissing her deeply.  Annie wrapped one of her petite hands in his shirt, her other getting tangled in his silver hair.

 

After a few minutes of kissing, Pietro pulled away, a rueful sparkle in his eyes.

 

“I’ll return, _moja dragocena princezná_ ,” he promised with a final kiss to her forehead before zipping out of the room, leaving Annie to get ready for the mission.

 

Annie quickly shed her jeans and tank top and dressed in her tactical jumpsuit, combat boots and bulletproof vest. She braided her hair into a functional topknot, pinning the ends in so that way no one could grab onto her normally unruly curls. Finally, she grabbed her quiver and compound bow before leaving her room with a heavy scowl on her face.

 

“It’s go time,” she smirked. Her mood only darkened all the more when she entered the briefing room and saw her dad reassuring Laura that he would return to her, safe and sound. Annie quickly looked away as she half hid in a corner, wating for Fury to tell them what the mission was about.

 

Finally, Laura left, leaving Pietro, Wanda, Clint and Fury with Annie.

 

“There’s a HYDRA base in Scotland that needs to be destroyed,” Fury began, his voice grim. “According to the rumor mills, the facility has been experimenting on involuntary test subjects.”

 

“ _Prokleti_ ,” muttered Pietro softly, squeezing Annie’s hand softly as she leaned into his side.

 

“So we go in, liberate them, then make the whole facility go boom- boom,” Annie asked with a smirk on her face.

 

Fury nodded, the corners of his lips twitching at the petite redhead’s phrasing.

 

“Got it,” she smiled. “Everyone ready to cause some chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moja dragocena princezná~ my precious princess  
> Prokleti~ damn it


	3. Alarm Clock Screaming Monsters Calling My Name

“ _Jebati_!”

 

Pietro struggled against the handcuffs that kept him from getting to Annie. Her tactical gear was nowhere to be found, and her body was bathed with blood and bruises. She had blacked out two hours ago and Pietro wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

 

But it was far from alright.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to scrub his mind of what the HYDRA soldiers had done to Annie, his sweet innocent Annie, who always had a certain spark of life in her eyes.

 

But when she had looked at him before blacking out, that spark had been diminished- he was hoping not permanently.

 

“Annie!” he called out, hoping his voice would rouse her enough.

 

The sound of the door opening made him tense up and strain at the handcuff- if he had to lose his hand, so be it. In entered a young woman wearing a wrinkled doctor’s lab coat. Her eyes had heavy bags underneath and her hair was frizzy. Wordlessly, she began to clean Annie up with a wet towel and a bucket of water.

 

“Be quiet,” she hissed hoarsely to Pietro, who with any questions, did as she said. “I did not sign up for this, I swear- I’m so sorry about what happened to her…”

 

When she was finished, she draped her coat around Annie’s bare shoulders and unlocked Pietro’s handcuffs with a blink of her eyes.

 

“You need to take her and go- I’ve already let Robin Hood and the other girl go,” she told him, her voice weary. “Go, now! Go!”

 

Pietro nodded his thanks towards her as he scooped Annie into his arms and took off at a sprint- he didn’t know the full extent of the damage done to Annie- there was a part of him that didn’t want to know. As he zipped through the hallways, he realized that there was no one else around- he didn’t dwell on it, his first priority was getting Annie onto the quinjet.

 

Within mere seconds, he found himself on the quinjet. He quickly laid Annie out on a bed, and took her hand into his as sat to wait for Wanda and Clint.

 

He didn’t have to wait for long- the archer and telekinesis both burst onto quinjet, panting and injured- Clint was carefully craded his arm and Wanda had a nasty black eye.

 

Clint hurried over to see what was wrong with his daughter, a dangerous growl escaping through his nose when he realized what had happened to his little Annie.

 

“Wanda…?” he asked, tears prickling at his eyes as the quinjet lifted off, heading back to New York.

 

“I can help her by stopping the nightmares in his mind- however, it won’t be permanent,” she warned, placing herself at Annie’s head and her hands begging to glow her familiar purple- red color. “As soon as she wakes, she’ll remember.”

 

“Can you keep her asleep until we reach New York?” Clint asked, readying a syringe with a clear liquid and inserting it into the vein at her wrist. Wanda nodded as her jaw set and she bent down over Annie to concentrate better on the task at hand.

 

Pietro stood close by, knowing that Wanda’s task would drain her much faster, as opposed to her making other’s nightmares come to life. He gently took Annie’s pale, cold fingers into his hand and gave them a comforting squeeze.

 

“Stay strong, _moja_ _ljubav_ ,” he whispered, tears prickling at his eyes as he fought the urge to cry.

 

 _Jebati_ ~ fuck

 _Moja_ _ljubav_ ~ my love


	4. The World's a Little Bit More Fucked Up Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is the result of a one night fling between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, and this is her story.

          Annie was slowly coming to as the quinjet landed. At this point, Wanda had since collapsed, having fallen asleep from using her powers in a completely different way from what she was used to using them for. Pietro remained by his girlfriend’s side, wishing dearly that he had some kind of power to keep her dreams pleasant. In reponse to Wanda’s exhaustion, Clint had given his daughter a shot of something to keep her asleep for the rest of the ride back to New York.

           

            When they landed, an all female team of doctors met them. Clint quickly relayed Annie’s sats to them as they loaded her onto a gurney and took her to the onsite hospital to be examined for any future injuries. Pietro sighed heavily, picked up Wanda and beginning to trudge to her room to tuck her into bed, much like what he’d do following the deaths of their parents.

           

            After pulling the blanket up over her still body, he quicked zipped himself down to the hospital to check up on his girlfriend and learn the full extent of her injuries.

           

            “Vision, Wanda’s in her room- can you please go and keep her company for me?” he asked the cyborg as he passed him. the red skinned man nodded silently before vanishing through a wall. “Miss Romanoff, come with me.” He turned into an  empty meeting room, followed closely by the redheaded assassin, who shut the door behind her before facing the silver haired speedster, her face pale with worry.

           

            “What happened?” was the first thing out of her mouth.

           

            Pietro sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled locks.

           

            “I think you know exactly what happened,” he answered in a hallow voice, refusing to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her- I prosmied both you and Mr. Barton that I would look after her and make sure that no harm came to her.”

           

            “Peitro, please stop beating yourself up,” Natasha was quick to cut off his self beating. “It wasn’t your fault.”

           

            Pietro sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the wall as he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes.

           

            “I stilled failed, though,” he whimpered, flinching back at Natasha placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

           

            “You need to stop,” he gently ordered him, shaking him a little bit. “Clint already told me what you told him- ‘ _We were ambushed out of nowhere_ ’,” she quoted his exact words. “I do understand where you’re coming from- trust me. As hard as it seems, _it wasn’t your fault_.”

           

            “You should hate me,” he choked out, unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.

           

            “Pietro Maximoff, look at me.” The silver haired speedster flinched at her tone before forcing himself to turn and face her, looking into her motherly eyes. “How can I possibly be angry with you?” she said, her voice now soft and quiet as she reached forward to grab a hold of his shoulder. “I couldn’t possibly hate the man who made my Anastasia so happy.”

           

            A watery smiled came across his face as he nodded awkwardly, wondering why he had been so terrified at facing the Russian assassin- but then he remembered that she could kill him using nothing more than just a toothpick and an empty can of soup should she desire.

 

“Now I can see why you and Annie are so close,” he smiled, tensing up as she pulled him into a hug.

 

“You should go be by her side when she wakes up,” she whispered into his ear. “She’ll want to see a friendly face.”

 

Pietro smiled at her before speeding up, making his way down to the hospital.


End file.
